Grey Skies
by PatTyranitar
Summary: A realistic portrayal of the Pokemon universe following the adventures of Grey through Kanto.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

"What're you doing Grey?"

The voice came from above his right shoulder. Grey turned his head to see past the side of his hood. He looked up to face the voice.

"Knowing when I'm licked, Puce" He said, standing up from the ground. He walked up the embankment away from the ravine.

"Whattaya mean?" Puce asked.

He watched Grey take a few more steps up the hill, stop, cough, and begin the search through his jacket for any remaining cigarettes. Grey was 10 years older than Puce, a tall, lean, 23 year-old. The two had met a week before when Grey had walked into Puce's mother's store to buy some repellant. Puce had seen the two pokeballs clipped on Grey's belt and knew immediately he was a trainer. He wore neither the uniform of the fishermen down at the docks who often traded their goldeen and magikarp meat at the shop, nor the helmets of the Pewter City miners who's moon stones brought interesting trades in the market. Travelers were common in Viridian City but trainers were not, nor were they welcome.

"Sucker's been down there for 16 hours now" Grey said, stretching his arms over his head, then back down, cracking his back.

Puce turned and peered into the deep waters of the pool below him. A few bubbles made their way to the surface.

"What is it?" Puce asked, taking a few weary steps back, up and out of the ravine.

"Feraligatr. Big one too, from what I could see"

"What?! Are you serious?!" Puce screamed, a mixture of fear and excitement stirred in him.

"Mmhmm" Grey started, "old woman on the edge of the forrest said some kind of monster was eating her Mareep. I tracked him down here, caught a glimpse of his tail before he went completely under water."

Grey turned to his left, "Roger, come on buddy we're packin' it up."

The nearby bushes parted, revealing a very large Primeape emerging from the trees. In his right hand was a knot of rope and Puce noticed for the first time the long rope that ran down the ravine and into the water. As Roger pulled in the line Puce could see a grappling hook covered in a thick red substance. Grey walked over and picked it up.

"Yep" he sighed, "took it clean off the line. He's smart."

"What is that?" asked Puce.

"Miltank, bought the meat yesterday. Forty pounds of it too, lucky it was old when I got it, knocked the price off half. Still, that stuff's not cheap."

"Grrrmph!" Roger snorted.

He let out a squeal and walked towards the tree line and sat down under a large oak. Puce noticed how broad his stance was. Most Primeapes are muscular, athletic pokemon but Roger was big even by their standards. He stood nearly five feet tall and his hands hung like large dumb-bells on either side of his wide shoulders . The coarse hair that covered his body was a dark grey color with a large bald spot under his left ear from an encounter with a Magmar in his youth. However, his most obvious feature was the scar across his right eye he had lost to a Rhyhorn during a tournament a few years ago. His body was a patchwork of battle scars, each marking a memory, a reminder of wisdom earned the hard way. Win or loss, the experience was etched on his skin in a permanent framework that told unspoken lessons with every cut, bruise and burn. Roger leaned back against the tree, crossed his arms and relaxed into a nap.

"It's a shame." Grey said, looking down one more time into the water. "I really would've liked to catch a Feraligtr."

"You're just gonna leave'em down there?" Puce asked. "After all that time?"

"Shyea" Grey answered with a smirk, "especially after all that time. He's been down there for so long, definitely has himself a cave. And If "'he's" actually a "she" and there's eggs down there it's definitely not worth it. You're a damn fool to tangle with an angry mother and it's even more useless to try and train one."

"Also, me and Roger are starving and apparently I've just been feeding him the whole time." He said holding up the grappling hook.

Grey looked down, lit another cigarette and turned around to face the trees. He smiled again.

"You really wanna be a trainer Puce?" He asked.

Puce had asked Grey the day they met if he would teach him to train pokemon. Grey had refused until Puce agreed to provide bread from his mother's store for Roger and himself everyday while he was in town. Puce nodded, he watched Grey blow a stream of smoke into the air. Grey turned, squinted in the sun and said,

"Then the first thing you gotta learn is how to lose."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

"Hey, Grey."

Puce had arrived early the next morning.

"Greeeeeyyyyy!"

Grey rolled over in his sleeping bag. Puce stood over him shaking with excitement.

"Come on, you promised you would start teaching me today!"

Grey stretched his arms out of the bag and blinked at the sunlight shining through the tree-tops.

"You bring the grub?" he asked.

"Yup!" Puce unwrapped a corner of the package in his arms, revealing the end of a baguette loaf.

Grey looked up at Puce.

"Your mom give you that?"

Puce quickly dropped his head. He knew it wasn't the bread Grey was asking about but the black and purple bruise under his eye. He remained frozen while Grey stood up and stretched out his back.

"She doesn't want me hanging around you" Puce said choking back tears.

"Smart woman" Grey responded.

Grey picked up a large stick and began rapping it against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Roger! Time to get up fuzzball!" He yelled.

The limbs of the tree began to shake furiously, leaves swarmed about, falling in torrents to the ground.

"SKREEEE!" A loud squeal was heard in the top of the tree followed by Roger falling head first onto the ground. Puce couldn't help it, he laughed out loud as the large pig-monkey got up and began to bounce back and forth around the tree squealing indecipherable obscenities.

"GRUUUUMPH!" Roger snorted and punched a hole clean through the tree trunk. "HUFF!" He declared, seeming indeed, very well pleased with himself. He strode over to where Grey was standing in a small clearing.

"Suck it up old man" Grey said, rubbing the knuckles of his right hand into Roger's head. "Let's get started already." They both fell to the ground and began doing push-ups. Puce sat down in the grass. He had watched them do this everyday for a week now. First they stretched, then did push-ups, sit ups, and sprints for five cycles. Then they sparred each other in mock boxing and wrestling matches. Finally they would go for a swim in the far end of the pond, away from where the Feraligatr's assumed lair had been. Afterward they would lay out drying in the grass.

However, in all this time Grey had not told Puce any of his secrets. The routine was becoming too much for the boy as he impatiently watched Grey and Roger begin their boxing round. It made him angry to see Grey smiling as they circled one another. He had brought him the food he asked for everyday and had even gotten caught by his mother on the way out this morning. Tears welled up in his eyes. Before he knew it he was on his feet.

"You lied to me!" Puce screamed. He hated to cry and he hated himself for doing it now. "You promised you would teach me how to train pokemon if I just brought you bread everyday and I did but you haven't taught me anything!"

Grey walked towards Puce, stopping only a few feet away from him.

"You're just like they said you are! Selfish and a liar!" Puce continued, "I should have never trusted you about anything and now I stole from my mom for nothing!"

He sobbed for a few more seconds before looking up at Grey. If sympathy was what he expected, he could not have been more wrong. Grey's face was hard. His lips were tight and his rigid jaw framed his stone set eyes.

"Yea, I played you for a sucker" Grey said, walking towards Puce. "I got you to bring me a week's worth of food for nothing." He pushed Puce back, causing him to stumble. Fear pulsed through Puce with every heartbeat. He crawled backwards as Grey approached. His hands found a tree where he was able to stand up with his back to it. Grey had him cornered, standing inches from his face.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Grey asked, poking him hard in the chest.

Puce was shaking, his shirt was soaked in sweat.

"Are you gonna stand there and take it or are you gonna hit me?" Grey was shouting.

Puce looked into his eyes. Grey was so close he could feel his breath.

"Answer me! Are you going to run away or are you going to do something?!" Grey slammed his right hand against the tree.

Puce closed his eyes. His thoughts went black. His right hand shot up quickly, making solid contact with Grey's cheek. When he opened his eyes, Grey was already a few steps back rubbing his cheek and laughing. Puce was still breathing hard. He wasn't afraid anymore. He felt lighter than he had in days, weeks, months, years even. Grey took a step towards him. Puce quickly got his hands up as if to throw another punch.

"Yea, thats good! Still on edge!" Grey kept laughing. He walked over to where Puce had dropped the bread and began to help himself to the warm loaf. Tearing it, he threw half to Roger and bit into the other half.

"Put that down" Puce said.

"What's that?" Grey asked, smacking loudly. He put a hand to his ear in an exaggerated lean towards Puce.

"I said put that down" Puce said through gritted teeth. He stomped a few paces closer.

Grey smacked loudly as he took another bite.

"You want it?" He said, his countenance becoming very serious like before, "come take it from me."

Puce didn't hesitate. He charged Grey, making contact with his torso. He wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to bring him to the ground. Almost instantly, Grey's arms where tight around his head. Another second and Grey was behind him, locking a choke hold on his neck. Puce struggled to get free but the more he flailed, the tighter Grey's grip felt. In seconds his vision was blurring, he felt he might pass out. Suddenly, Grey released his grip and Puce fell to the ground gasping for air.

"You wanna try again?" Grey took another bite of the bread.

"Ww…why…are…you..doing…this?" Puce squeezed out.

"Ya aint crying no more." Grey said.

It was true. Even in his pain, Puce wasn't afraid. He looked up at Grey who was smiling and waiting for him to take his hand. Puce coughed and accepted the help.

"You've got some patience Puce" Grey said, pulling him to his feet. "If it was me I would've snapped a long time ago."

He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Closing his eyes he breathed the smoke out through his nostrils. Puce was still rubbing his neck. Grey turned and offered the smoke to him. Puce shook his head.

After another long puff, Grey looked at Puce.

"You asked me to teach you" He said. "You want to train pokemon and you asked me to show you how. Well here's the thing Puce, you can't train nothing if you can't train yourself. You can't expect anyone to fight for you if you won't fight for yourself. And you can't do nothing at all if you're afraid. Don't ever let anyone make you feel the way I just made you feel ever again. Don't be a victim Puce, always fight. Cause whatever you do, there's always gonna be battles."

Puce stared at his feet in silence, letting Grey's words sink in. After a moment he reached over, motioning for the cigarette. Grey relinquished it. Puce breathed in the sweet tar. He fought to keep the cough stifled, trying to show not even a hint of discomfort.

"I've got something for you." Grey said. He left to retrieve something from his back pack.

When he returned he was carrying a very small object in his hand.

"Here" he said, tossing the mystery item to Puce.

When he opened his hands from the catch, Puce saw that it was a poke ball.

"Tap the button on the front" Grey said, lighting another cigarette.

Puce did as he was told. The ball, initially the size of a walnut, immediately expanded to fill his hand.

"Now throw it on the ground."

Puce obeyed. He tossed the ball about six feet in front of him. Upon contact with the earth it opened in a flash of light and bounced back towards him. Where the ball hand landed now stood a small, brown creature. It's large black eyes looked around, blinking and adjusting to the sunlight. It's body, including the tail, was covered in thick plated scales. It stood on it's hind legs, sniffing the air.

"It's a sandshrew. I caught him a few days ago in a cave about a mile up the river. Put up a mean fight for a little guy."

Puce stared at the pokemon as it began to burrow little holes in the ground.

"He's probably hungry, I haven't fed him today. But hey, that's your problem now."

"What….you mean?" Puce started.

"He's yours Puce" Grey said. "You can't go out trying to be a pokemon trainer without a pokemon to train. You better be serious though, poke balls aint easy to come by. You're lucky I had an extra one."

Puce remained transfixed by the armored rodent. He took a few steps forward. Sandshrew noticed him and quickly rolled into a tight ball.

"He'll get used to you" Grey said picking up the poke ball. He pointed the button towards Sandshrew. A beam of light leapt from the orb and touched Sandshrew. Immediately, the pokemon disappeared into the red stream of light, back into the ball. He handed the ball to Puce.

"Grey…" Puce said, "I'm sorry I said all those things, you know, about you earlier"

"Been called worse by meaner people" Grey responded. "Just be here bright and early tomorrow. I've got about another week before heading to Pewter City. We'll see what we can do about getting the two of you in shape before then. Keep him out of your mom's sight and for god's sake don't let her see _that_" he said pointing to the cigarette in Puce's hand.

Puce turned to leave. "Grey….thank you, you don't know what this means."

"Tomorrow!" Grey said, walking back to where Roger was waiting. He stopped to watch Puce run out of the woods.

"Reeee!" Roger squealed. He threw his burly paws up and shook them.

"I know, I know" Grey said, "you were winning."


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

It was well into evening when Grey arrived in Pewter City. The stars were peaking out behind the cusp of Mt. Moon and the streets were empty. It was Friday, 22nd and he was going to be late. Pewter City was a mining town, built after the discovery of the first Moon Stones some time ago. The thick, green underbrush of Viridian Forrest was now replaced with dust and hard dirt. He walked down the vacant streets towards the downtown area. It was the weekend and it was sure to be lively. Roger followed a few paces back.

"Hrurrrm" he grumbled.

"I hear ya" Grey answered. "I'm hungry too."

They walked on, reaching where the buildings became lit with small, cheap neon signs. Grey faced Roger.

"Alright bud, this is far enough."

"Skree!" Roger shook his head and snorted.

"Look, brick brain, you know you can't go in there!"

"Hufferrrrgroof!" Roger stamped the ground.

"I'll bring you something back!"

"Skree!" Roger crossed his arms

"I will NOT!"

"Gruhf!"

"That happened ONE time!"

"GRUFF!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Sorry! Just relax wouldya? I'll be back fast as I can."

Roger sprinted away, daftly scaling a two story apartment building with ease. He stood atop the roof and waved his arms wildly in the air.

"Skreeee!"

"Crazy monkey" Grey mumbled. He walked another block and turned the right corner. He spotted the bar just ahead: "The Cave-Inn", a miner's tavern. One of many like it located in town. Small, dark, dirty places. He walked inside and made for the bar. A large, stooped man with a very noticeable stomach was bartending. He wore a black shirt and dirty denim overalls. Over his head, various bits of mining paraphernalia adorned the walls: a flashlight helmet, pick axes, small shovels, etc. The bartender's left hand was bent oddly and the middle, ring, and pinkie fingers did not move. Grey took him to be an ex-miner.

"Kitchen still open?" Grey asked.

"Whattya want?" The man replied. His voice was rough and deep. He put a hand down on the bar between them.

"Whatever you got" Grey said "I'll take two of 'em." He placed a $20 bill on the bar.

The man took a moment to look Grey over. His breathing was strained, lungs buried in soot for too many years. He caught a glance of Grey's right hand.

"I don't want no trouble, boy." The man said, his other hand came down on the bar. He leaned forward.

"Neither do I" Grey said. He met the man's eyes. They lingered for a moment.

The man held his stare as he swept up the money from the bar.

"Two kabobs!" he yelled to his left. He reached in the register and handed Grey his change. "You do your business and get out."

Grey nodded. He turned around and gazed over the crowd. Loud music blared from a jukebox on the far right wall. Several pool games were in progress in the middle area. He glanced to where a few dingy, round tables stood in a corner and found what he was looking for. At the furthest table, with her back to the wall, sat a girl. Her caramel brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt under a green army jacket, tan pants with various pockets, and black combat boots. She leaned forward, resting her chin on her right fist. On her hand was a black leather fingerless glove with a white square patch on the back. Inside the square was a red symbol that resembled an exclamation point. It was the same glove Grey now wore himself. The girl saw him notice her. She crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. Grey approached, crossing the smoke filled tavern with singular focus. He took a seat opposite her. Her hazel eyes were squinted slightly against the criss-crossed shadows of the dim bar. Those same eyes were hard-set and seemed to hold a flash deep within them. Her cheek bones were high and well placed and small freckles ran across her nose. He guessed her age to be early-mid 20's. Her skin was tan, a traveller's tan, a trainer's tan. The knuckles of her exposed fingers gave away her strength. Calloused and large for a girl her size, they screamed of manual labor. She was clean to be dressed so roughly.

"What was all that about?" Her voice lacked a woman's inflection.

"Smart bartender" Grey answered. He began to pat his pockets in search of his cigarettes.

"You're just sloppy. I spotted you the second you walked in. He didn't even notice me " She smirked.

"A girl lookin' like you walks in here, believe me, he noticed. They all did." Grey put a cigarette to his teeth and began to light it. She looked over his shoulder. Men caught in conversational lulls, lost poker hands, and missed pool shots glanced at her from each corner of the pub. She straightened her jacket, cleared her throat, leaned forward and raised a middle finger to any and all who happened to catch it.

Grey chuckled, then he coughed and took a drag.

"Spare a smoke?" she asked.

"No" he said, putting the pack back into his pocket.

They sat in silence for a moment. Grey drew from his cigarette slowly. The girl relaxed back into the chair, crossed her arms again and tapped her fingers.

"Well" she said, "I'll just pick some up after I get my 2000 bucks"

Grey shifted, he coughed again and scooted his chair up closer to the table. He took another drag on his cigarette.

"One thousand" he exhaled.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "We agreed on two thousand. That's what you posted on Willow's PC." She scoffed. "I didn't come out here peanuts."

"$1200" he said. "And a poke ball."

She sat quietly for a moment. He finished his cigarette and outed it on the table.

"Order up!" The bartender yelled. Grey rose and left to retrieve his food. He returned with two large meat kabob plates. He placed them on the table and began to eat the one closest to him.

"You shouldn't have" she said, leaning forward and cooly sliding a hand towards the other plate.

"I didn't" Grey replied. He pulled the plate closer to him.

She smiled.

"We have a deal?" Grey asked. He did not look up from his food.

Her face turned slightly away from him. She rapped her fingers on the table top.

"How many partners" She asked.

"Two."

"Hmm." Again, she stared at an angle away from him. "Ok. There's an abandoned bridge on the north end of town. Be there at midnight."

Grey finished his plate. He pushed back from the table and stood.

"Wait" she said. Grey stopped but remained standing. "You show up late to a meeting you set up, you low ball me, and you expect to just leave without telling me your name?" Her eyes were more alight with that odd spark.

"This aint necessary" Grey said. He picked up the second kabob to leave.

"Oh no." She stood up and walked over to where he stood. "No, see, I want you to remember me when this is over." She spoke with a sudden, fierce confidence. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Jade."

He looked at her for a moment then shook her hand.

"Grey" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

"Just a few more old man." Grey hooped a brick towards Roger. It spun quickly in a low arch.

"Hrrrmph!" Roger punched it just as it came into range, breaking it to pieces. He snorted and knocked his fists together.

"Oh, ok. Well in that case….last stretch! Double time!" Grey began tossing them at Roger with both hands in succession. One after the other as fast as he could.

"Grumph! Hurf! Bruf!" Roger bounced on the balls of his feet, throwing punches rapidly. The darkness engulfing the vacant construction site was penetrated only by a high streetlamp. The dull, red bricks spun half in shadow. Despite this, he retained his focus, finishing the last one with a kick.

"Skreeeee!" Roger pumped his fists in the air above his head. His grey hair was stained red with brick powder.

"Not bad" Grey said. He rubbed his own arms, working the stiffness out of them. "However" he said, "you missed one!" He pointed to the ground near Roger's feet.

"GRUFFF?!" Roger looked down, anxiously scanning the area for any solid brick remaining.

BONK!

A brick landed on Roger's head just as he was beginning to look back up.

"HURRRUUUUU!" Roger jumped. He thrashed about violently, throwing mad punches at the air and ground. His arms were a torrent of anger so wild he struck himself on the head a few times.

Grey laughed until he doubled over and had to sit.

Roger saw him. He picked up a chunk of broken brick and hurled it at Grey, hitting him in the right shoulder.

"Hey!" Grey stood up.

"Grumph!" Roger stamped the ground hard, crossed his arms and turned around.

"Come on, it was a joke!"

"Hrrruph"

"We both know you're too hard headed for that to have hurt."

"Bruff!"

"Well it couldnt'a made you any uglier."

Roger charged. He made contact with Grey's torso. Grey squatted low, grabbed under Roger's arms and dug his legs deep into the ground. It wasn't enough. Roger had his legs. He pushed off of the ground and picked Grey up, they fell with Roger on top. Grey grabbed Roger's left arm and hooked a leg around his back, attempting a kimura lock. Roger was too quick and too strong. He rolled Grey off of him and caught him from behind in a rear naked choke.

"Alright! Alright!" Grey coughed out. He tapped Roger's hand quickly. Roger released him and stood proudly with his fists on his sides.

Grey coughed and lit a cigarette.

"You all warmed up now furball?" He asked. He coughed a few more times. "Near pulled my head off."

"Skreeee!" Roger squealed. He assumed a fighting pose and punched the air a few times to the right and left.

"Good, then let's head out."

They walked a few miles in the street a block or two parallel from Main Street. The lights were dim but enough to see the sidewalk and road at least somewhat until the next light. They reached the outer northern part of town. The roads stopped and now the ground was once again dirt and dust. Up ahead, the outline of tall grass and shrubbery could be seen. Here, without street lamps, the land was dark but illuminated nonetheless by the moon.

"She said there's an old train track that ran this way." Grey said, looking out over the field. They began walking forward in the darkness. Reaching where the tall grass began, Grey could make out only about the top half of Roger's body. A rattata shot by under Grey's foot, causing him to stumble. It scurried away shaking the grass as it fled.

"Stupid rat" Grey said. "Too many of 'em."

They kept on until finding a rise in the earth composed of old gravel. Rusted tracks lay on top. They followed it north.

The bridge stood over a deep concrete ravine overrun with the same thick grass and underbrush. At the bottom, beside the columns holding up the overpass Grey say a small flash of light. He nodded to Roger who scrambled off towards the bridge. Grey descended the steep ravine side. Reaching the bottom, he made his way towards the gleam.

Underneath the shadow of the bridge was Jade, leaning on a column.

"Bring my money?" She righted herself and paced a few steps towards him. Beside her was a thick, brown backpack. Grey kept his on his back.

Grey lit a cigarette and looked at her a moment.

"How do you know I'm not just here to rob you?" he asked.

She smirked. "Bigger men than you have tried."

"Don't doubt that." He exhaled a puff of smoke.

They sized each other up. A wind blew through the tall grass between them.

"Ladies first." He finally said.

"Like you're the first to use that excuse" She scoffed "but, OK"

She flung a pokeball fast out of her right hand. A short, bright light flashed and the ball returned to her. Whatever she released was hidden in the grass, obscuring Grey's view of it.

_That's why she chose this place. _Grey thought.

"Well?" she asked, crossing her arms. "We gonna do this or just pay me?"

Grey put his hands in his pockets. "Way ahead of ya. Roger!"

A loud squeal was heard over head. Roger leaped from the bridge and slid down a far column. He jumped off of the base and landed in front of Grey.

"Skreeee!" he called and pounded himself across the chest.

"Ready?" Grey asked him. "Go!"

Roger charged forward. A quick movement in the grass to his left caught his eye and he ducked, narrowly avoiding a hit to the face. He stopped and watched the shape speed away.

"Easy now, old man" Grey said, "we've got all night."

Roger breathed deeply and shook his head a bit.

"That's it" Grey assured him.

The night sounds echoed across the ravine. Wind rustling the grass, insect chirps, far off city sounds. Roger turned in the grass, looking for signs of movement. He sniffed the air.

A burst of movement behind him caught his ears. He sidestepped but was too slow. The phantom caught him along the left shoulder leaving a small gash.

"GRUUUMPH!" Roger snorted

"You've been hurt worse." Grey said. "She's countin' on you to get impatient."

Jade stood with her arms crossed, smirking across at Grey.

_The girl's smart._ He thought.

Roger paced around in a circle. Checking for movement.

"Calm down. Use your head." Grey said.

Roger heard a fluttering sound, then the quick displacement of grass. He jumped straight up. The enemy flew under him slashing at his feet as it continued forward into the weeds. He landed as it stopped and turned around slowly so as to not make noise.

Roger barreled at the pokemon. It fled as he came upon it but he followed quickly. They careened through the grass, weaving a fast, serpentine path. The enemy swung around to slash at Roger. He squealed and tackled it, catching it's torso before the strike could make contact with him. They tumbled and Roger threw the rival into a clearing in front of the ravine wall. The phantom righted itself and landed on it's feet. In the moonlight, Grey could make out its form. Standing about four feet tall, it resembled a cross between a dinosaur and a praying mantis. It's green, reptilian frame was segmented about and on it's back were a pair of insect-like wings. It stood erect on two powerful legs. However, it's most defining traits were its forearms which resembled large, curved blades. They had a milky, opaque shine and the tip of one was dulled with the blood of Roger's shoulder. It hissed in a serpent tongue and flexed it's wings with an air of taunt. Roger bounced on the balls of his feet and blew hot air out of his wide nostrils in anxious energy.

The Scyther charged at him. It's wings propelling it forward at a surprising speed. It stabbed the air viciously as he rolled out of the way. Roger came up on his feet in an impressive show of agility. The Scyther, now with no reason to be subtle, rammed it's right blade-arm into the ground and quickly slung around without slowing. It made a second run at Roger, it's blades poised high and ready to strike. Roger waited. He crouched low to the ground. The Scyther was upon him, he sprang, and wrapped his arms around it's waist. The enemy's speed pushed him back. He dug his feet into the ground and fought against the force of it's wings. The Scyther slashed wildly over Roger's head, shredding large puffs of hair from his back. The left arm found flesh and scratched him deep. Roger felt it's wings beginning to tire. They slowed and he found he was holding his enemy up. He shifted his left leg up under him and pushed off the ground, turning his weight onto his foe. He slammed it hard on the ground and quickly assumed a dominate position. His knees held the blade arms in place while his own hands hammered punches down on the Scyther's face. It's head bounced against the ground, Grey saw it faint.

"Enough!" Jade shouted. A beam of light emerged from the pokeball she held. It shot out and touched her Scyther. The pokemon glowed the same bright red and returned to the ball in a gleam of light. Roger punched the empty earth that was left under him. He stood up, panting. His hair was matted in sweat and blood. He assumed a fighting position.

Grey lit another cigarette.

"Not bad" Jade said. She tapped the center of the pokeball. It shrunk to a fraction of its size, she clipped it back on to her belt. She grabbed another one beside it and tapped its center button. It grew to fill her hand. She hooped it into the clearing in front of Roger. Light exploded from the ball, it bounced back towards her. A loud roar pierced the night. The light faded and before them was a large bear. It stood on it's hind legs and bellowed another roar. On it's stomach and chest was a wide yellow circle. It stood nearly six feet. The Ursaring leaned forward and roared a third time. It fell on all fours and clawed the ground. It's top lip curled in a menacing snarl, revealing its teeth. Jade smiled.

"Roger, pull back!" Grey shouted. He reached to the side of his belt and removed a pokeball. Roger jumped back and ran to his side. "Take a break."

Grey released the pokeball. Out of it came the same familiar light. A short, squatty pokemon appeared. It stood on all fours, a large horn protruded from it's head. It's rough skin was a light shade of purple with dark blots decorating it's sides. Two large, pointy ears perked in the wind. It took notice of the Ursaring, the barbs on it's back bristled up. The Nidorino shook it's head and stamped the ground.

"Caesar, you know what to do." Grey said. He took a drag, exhaled, and bit the inside of his mouth.

The Nidorino was quick. It ran straight at the Ursaring though immensely dwarfed in size. The bear growled and swiped at it, swinging thick clawed paws with shuddering strength. One caught Caesar on the side and sent him tumbling. He got up, bleeding, but too proud to flinch.

"Calm down" Grey called, "look for an opening."

Caesar again faced the bear. They circled one another. Caesar managed to avoid the initial powerful jabs, bobbing and weaving nimbly. However, his injury caused his abdomen to lock-up and he tripped, narrowly avoiding an attack. He turned tail and ran toward the tall grass. The Ursaring followed him, fast for it's size. Caesar made it to the brush first and vanished into the dark foliage. The bear reached the grass. It bounded in, stopped, and began to sniff the ground.

"Remy be careful, there's a reason he had that thing face you!" Jade called.

_Don't wise up now! _Grey thought.

Caesar exploded from the grass, driving his horn deep into Remy's underside. Remy roared and viciously swatted him away, slashing Caesar's same injured side. Caesar soared across the grass and landed hard on the ground in the clearing, rolling fast as he hit.

Grey recalled Caesar back into his ball.

"Go Roger."

Roger ran at Remy. The Ursaring, wild with pain, stood on its hind legs and slashed at him. Roger dodged the attack with quick foot work and struck some hard punches into Remy's stomach. He ducked and got behind the bear, landing a solid kick to its right kidney. Remy howled and fell to all-fours. He turned and charged Roger. Roger jumped back but Remy did not stop. He overcame Roger, tackling him to the ground. Roger, now laid on his back, landed a punch to Remy's jaw. The bear drug a claw down Roger's side, attempting to keep him pinned below him. Roger hooked the arm and locked it to his side with both his arms. He kicked his legs into Remy's chest and pushed as hard as he could in a desperate attempt to keep the bear's jaws away. Remy leaned his weight onto Roger's legs. He swiped with his free arm at his face, coming short just an inch or so. Roger's legs shook under the strain. Sweat stung his eyes and the wounds on his back and side burned. He wondered if enough time had passed yet. Regardless, the bear made the decision for him. Remy, realizing he couldn't reach his face, caught Roger's right knee with his free claw. Roger let go of Remy's trapped arm causing the bear's balance to shift for a second. Roger utilized the change. He tucked his legs and rolled to the side, quickly scrambling away from Remy.

Remy roared at Roger. He paced towards him, stood on his back legs. Roared once more. He dropped back to all-fours and that was when they saw it. Remy came down harder than expected. His front paws crashed to the ground and his head whipped down, smacking his nose on the earth. He garbled a low, lazy growl and shook his head. His arms shook as he tried to step forward. The right arm slid out from under him and he rolled over to his side. He panted heavily, another muffled growl escaped his teeth. He slowly dragged himself onto his feet. Sweat poured off of his low hanging face. A sickly, low, gurgling burp rumbled from his mouth. He heaved and vomited.

"Remy!" Jade called.

The bear shook his head slowly, he coughed and remained still a moment. Finally he slowly, on quaking muscles, lay down. Jade recalled him to his ball. She held it for a moment then pushed the center button and returned it to her belt.

"I didn't realize that little one was poisonous." She said calmly.

Grey coughed, cleared his throat, and spit.

She sighed. "Alright."

She walked over to her backpack and squatted beside it. She unzipped a small pocket on the side and took something out. Grey dropped his cigarette butt on the ground and stubbed it out with his shoe. He walked to meet her in the middle.

"Feel ok champ?" He rustled the hair on Roger's head as he passed.

"Grumph." Roger plopped down, his tired legs spread in front of him. He slouched forward and rest his big hands on the ground, his shoulders drooping.

"Here." Jade met Grey. She handed him a folded wad of bills and the pokeball from her pack. "Buy some class and catch a cold."

Grey quickly counted the money and shoved it into his jacket's inside pocket. The pokeball he placed in the last slot on his belt. Jade was already putting on her backpack. She walked behind the column nearest her and produced a bicycle from the shadows. She wheeled it back over to Grey.

"I'll be looking for a rematch." She said, mounting the bike.

Grey stood with his hands in his pockets. "Sure" he said, staring at her.

She turned to leave and stopped. Looking back at Grey, she noticed he had not moved.

"You don't trust me do you?" She asked.

"Don't trust nobody." He kept his eyes on her. She grinned back.

"What could I do with both my pokemon out of commission?"

Grey crossed his arms.

"We both know that aint everything you got."

She smiled, her eyes flashed.

"Well, you'll have to find out won't you?"

She pedaled off, back towards Pewter City.

Grey watched her disappear into the darkness. He sat down beside Roger and took off his backpack.

"You did good bud." He lightly rubbed Roger's head.

"Groooo" Roger sighed.

Grey reached a hand in the pack and pulled out a roll of bandages. He grabbed a pokeball off his belt and held it in his other hand.

"Bandages or ball?" he asked.

Roger pondered a moment then nodded at the bandages, "Hurmm."

"Ok."

Grey sanitized and wrapped Roger's shoulder. He investigated and found the cuts on his side and back weren't as deep as he thought.

"This hair of yours saved you again." He said.

"Hurooooo" Roger whined.

"Yea, that was too close for comfort. I was fresh out of pokeballs."


End file.
